The field of the present invention relates generally to optical code readers using Scheimpflug optics.
Optical code systems, including for example bar code systems, have come into wide use for marking a great variety of objects for automatic reading. Optical codes are used commercially in many applications, including the identification of retail products at the point of sale, control of inventories, and package identification.
Optical codes include, but are not limited to, a series of light and dark areas of varying widths and heights. The simplest of optical codes are often commonly referred to as one-dimensional (hereinafter 1D) and two-dimensional (hereinafter 2D) bar codes. However, other configurations of light and dark areas may also represent optical codes. An example of such a configuration may be symbolic codes, such as a light and dark area configured in the shape of a lightning bolt to represent electricity. Light and dark areas configured in the shape of alphanumeric text may also be read as an optical code.
Most conventional optical code readers suffer from shallow Depth of Field (DOF). Due to the shallow DOF, optical codes only remain in focus over a narrow range of distances. In addition, most conventional optical code readers have difficulty reading optical codes that are oriented in random directions.